It is known that glucocorticosteroids (GCS) can be used for local therapy of inflammatory, allergic or immunologic diseases in respiratory airways (e.g. asthma, rhinitis), in skin (eczema, psoriasis) or in bowel (ulcerative colitis, Morbus Crohn). With local glucocorticosteroid therapy, clinical advantages over general therapy (with e.g. glucocorticosteroid tablets) are obtained, especially regarding reduction of the unwanted glucocorticoid effects outside the diseased area due to reduction of the necessary dose. To reach even higher clinical advantages, in e.g. severe respiratory airway disease, GCS must have a suitable pharmacological profile. They should have high intrinsic glucocorticoid activity at the application site but also a rapid inactivation before or after uptake into the general circulation.